brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Monsters, the video game
LEGO Monster is a Video Game released in 2015. It centers around all the monsters of classic movies Plot Van Helsing, Lawrence Talbot, and the Frankenstein Monster work together to foil Count Dracula's latest scheme. Set in the early 1930's. Van Helsing goes to the castle of the Frankenstein family to look for leads. There he encounters the Frankenstein Monster. Gameplay Open world: Transylvania Main hub: Castle Frankenstein By activating a candle-triggered mechanism in the bookcase, the player can enter the secret passageway to Frankenstein's laboratory, where they can customize characters of their own. * Transylvania ** Castle Dracula ** Frankenstein's Lab ** Borgó Pass ** Graveyard ** Windmill from "Frankenstein" ** Stokerstov ** haunted woods ** Lysa Hora/Bald Mountain *** Hades? ** Caligari's asylum ** Zombie house? * Paris ** Opera House ** Cathedral * Sleepy Hollow * Egypt * Black Lagoon? Voice Actors Crispin Freeman - Count Dracula Corey Burton - The Mummy Jeffery Combs - The Invisible Man Ron Perlman - Frankenstein's Monster Frank Welker - Gill-Man, Grim Reaper, Xenomorph Jeff Goldblum - The Fly John Kassir - The Crypt-Keeper Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger Tim Curry - the Devil, Doctor Pretorius Grey DeLisle - Witches Peter MacNicol - Victor Frankenstein Characters ♣ Means unlocked with downloadable content. Up for consideration: * Pinhead ♣ * Leatherface ♣ * Carrie ♣ * Ghostface ♣ * Mole People * Metaluna Mutant * "War of the Worlds" martian * Orlock * Blob * Thing ♣ * Dr. Zorka * Phantom Robot * Carmilla * Blacula * H.P. Lovecraft (he could carry the Necronomicon about and recite incantations to summon Lovecraftian monsters) * Dorian Gray * Lucy Westenra * Rick O'Connell * Evelyn Carnahan * Ripley ♣ * Jersey Devil ♣ * Inspector Frederick Abberline Vehicles Land Vehicles Air Vehicles Water Vehicles Levels Bonus levels are narrated by the Crypt Keeper. Bonus levels * "The Mummy" * "The Mummy's Hand" or some Kharis movie * "Frankenstein" (making the monster?) * "The Fly" * Maybe Vlad the Impaler first selling the Devil his soul? Van Helsing narrations Opening briefing to each level * Werewolves: "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright." Or, is it "and the moon is '''full' and bright''"? * Frankenstein's monster: Adam Daemon Frankenstein is the name he has chosen. He was created by Doctor Victor Frankenstein, a modern Prometheus. * Vampires: ...And they most certainly do not sparkle. * Ghosts: The souls of the dead who've not yet passed on to the afterlife. * Jekyll / Hyde: As Mr. Hyde, he's inhumanly strong, indestructible, and a criminal mastermind. * Phantom of the Opera: Erik was deformed from birth. He's a master illusionist, escape artist, inventor, and a gifted musician. * Witches: Not all witches are evil. In fact, some are quite nice. But I highly doubt Dracula would ever make a pact with nice witches. * The Mummy: Imhotep was the faithful high priest to the Pharaoh Amenhotep. When he lost the love of his life, he broke into a sacred temple to retrieve the scroll that could resurrect her. For this crime, he was buried alive for over 3,700 years. * Count Dracula: Count Vladislaus "Vlad the Impaler" Tepes Dracula the third, prince of Transylvania, second son of the House of Basarab, once a member of the sacred order of the dragon. I have battled him for decades, foiling his evil schemes at every turn. Achievements/Trophies References * The Phantom of the Opera's sonar ability shows him pulling a pipe organ from hammerspace and playing Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. * All of Edgar Allen Poe's missions are based off his real life works, like "The Tell Tale Heart" and "The Pit and the Pendulum". * At one point, the Mummy sips a hot drink and shouts "OW! I burned my tongue! I just regrew that!" as a reference to how Kharis and the reboot Imhotep had their tongues cut out before being mummified. * Several lines reference the 1996 movie "Werewolf" (or, more specifically, the jokes made about it on Mystery Science Theater 3000) like "I don't know, you had it last", "dis is absulootely fashcinatung", "Werewolf?"/"No, I'm a squirrel-monkey", "Pole! You iss a warwilf!", and the "Where, Oh, Werewolf" song * One of Dracula's lines is "I am the Apocalypse!", a line that was scripted for the movie "Dracula: Prince of Darkness", but Christopher Lee had refused to say. * The witch level includes references to "Hansel & Gretel", "The Wizard of Oz", "Macbeth" ("double, double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble"), and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". * There are a few allusions to the Mel Brooks movie "Young Frankenstein". Most notably the candle mechanism hiding the secret entrance to the lab, and the crest of Frankenstein appearing around the castle. ** The passageways themselves are a nod to "Son of Frankenstein". * The Ghost level has references to "Beetlejuice", "Ghostbusters", "Casper the Friendly Ghost",... * The Fly makes a few nods to other movies actor Jeff Goldblum was in, such as "Jurassic Park" and "Independence Day". * One of the Devil's lines is "Some call me "the Prince of Darkness" ...and they would be wrong. I gave Dracula that title centuries ago. Since then, I go by Lord of Darkness", referencing Tim Curry's character from the 1985 movie "Legend". ** Upon completing his side-quest, he mentions he doesn't have any golden fiddles, so he just gives the player a gold brick, referencing the song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by the Charlie Daniels Band. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs Category:Works in Progress